Human beings have been applying fragrances to themselves for thousands of years. The ancient Egyptians, believed to be among the first users, applied perfumed oil and incense to themselves. Some of the earliest recorded chemists made perfume and used the process of distillation to extract scents from natural materials such as flowers. Other methods of scent extraction have included maceration and solvent extraction. Over the course of human history, scents have mirrored the cultures that created them. One gruesome example was a fragrance called, “Parfum a la Guillotine,” created during the French Revolution. The trend of fragrance reflecting the larger culture continues to the present day.